The Fallen Soldier
by Golden boomers
Summary: The year is 2479. The human race has branched out into the stars and discovered there is alien life. Many years later.. Humanity establishes diplomatic relation with our four-eyed friends. And a new age begins.. Though with every story.. There usually is a sentient being that doesn't like the way we live.. (Click and read 1st chapter for entire summary)
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2479.  
>The human race has branched out into the stars and discovered there is alien life. Many years later.. Humanity establishes diplomatic relation with our four-eyed friends. And a new age begins.. Though with every story.. There usually is a sentient being that doesn't like the way we live.. Or the way anything lived for that matter. So over time.. Bonds are broken and a war-hungry politician is born... Of course like most story's.. Good conquers over evil.. And everything returns to normal. A year after the war, our hero Scott Anderson has finally recovered from his wounds. He is Immediately issued an assassignment and sent to fetch some data from a radio-dead research facility in space. During the ride there, something kinda bad happens...<p>

* * *

><p>The Fallen Soldier<p>

Chapter 1

"Forgetting the past."

* * *

><p>Darkness... Darkness as far as the eye could see..<p>

The man was floating in a endless void... Nothing or no one in sight for miles..

"Hello?" He asked aloud, hoping for an answer.

Minutes of waiting brought no answer.

"Were am I?" The man continued talking to himself.

Though of course there was still no answer to the man's question, he continued to aimlessly float in this limbo like state for seemingly hours. Nothing but his own thoughts and comments to keep himself company, and like any average man would.. He began to get a little stir crazy..

Then.. There was a light...

It was dim at first, but over time It got brighter... And brighter... And brighter.. Almost to the point that it rivaled the sun itself. The light was so bright that not even his hand could successfully block it. He felt warm though.. as the light enveloped his body, he felt like he was being healed or cleansed of something.. Like a great burden was lifted off his back.

Then the pain started...

Oh the pain! How it hurt! His bones ached! his muscles were sore! every part of his body felt as if it was on fire! And then the pain disappeared as fast as it came.. And with its disappearance came a new enlightenment.

He felt energetic.. Like he could run a thousand miles at top speed and lift 5 trucks while doing so. The same light from before appeared.. Though not as bright.. This time the light didn't make his eyes ache when he stared into it. No, this time it shined down on him.. Giving him the need to want to WAKE UP so he may leave this limbo like state.

Then there was beeping, it was quiet at first, hiding behind the mans thoughts. It grew louder and louder as time passed, it made him worry. The beeping reminded the man of the countless times he's visited hospitals.

For good reasons or for bad reasons...

He continued to float, nothing happening, the light was still shining upon him, the beeping was still beeping only louder. He began to feel faint feeling's over his body, like someone was roughly poking him. It annoyed him.

It reminded him of the flys that would hang around his face, never wanting to go away.

"Bastards." He mumbled to himself

As he floated, silently cursing Mother Nature he began hearing voices. The voices were intelligible whispers at first, but overtime turned into "in-door" talking. The beeping quieted down and the voices became much more clear.

-POV CHANGE-

"What is it?" The voice pondered.

"I don't know, Twilight wanted us to look after it for a bit so she could get some stuff" A second voice answered.

"I trust her judgement and all, but did she check to make sure it isn't alive? Or a threat for that matter?" The first voice wondered aloud.

"Now you're being paranoid, trust me it's dead. Now please focus more-"

"It's hand just moved!" The first voice quickly said.

"What?"

"It's hand! It moved! I swear to Celestia!" The first swore.

"Alright alright.. Redheart you HAVE been working with this thing for some time, you deserve a break. I'll get a Royal guard in here and we'll go get some sandwiches! How's that sound?" The second voice offered.

"Yeah.. That sounds-"

The figure that was laying limp on the bed began to move, both nurses noticed this and froze. Twilight claimed for the creature to be deceased, so why was it moving?

The two women quickly overcame their fear and began to slowly back towards the door. Clearly evident on getting help, their pace quickened when the creature fully sat up, it's head turning as if it was lost or confused.

It continued to look about the room for roughly 4 seconds before it's.. Head stopped completely. Another 2 seconds later, which seemed like minutes to the nurses, it's head turned and faced them.

The black glass on is head reflected the two nurses, they could see their distorted reflections from halfway across the room. The creature attempted to rise from the chair but was stopped by the braces which held it down.

Twilight herself enchanted them, incase the thing ever managed to... Rise from the dead. The creature's head turned and looked at its.. Hand? It seemingly appeared to be a hand. It examined the braces that held it down, moments later.. It just.. Broke the brace!

Then it reached over to its other hand and attempted unbuckle the brace, with very agile fingers it unlaced it and pulled the belt from the buckle. It then brought its hand up to its glass face and flexed its fingers, it examined each finger before placing both hands on the side of the medical bed and sliding off the bed.

The two nurses HAVE measured the height of the creature so they had the idea of how tall it was, but for the whole duration they've been working with the creatures unconscious body, from the time Twilight reeled its body in through the door to the few moments ago before it.. Woke up.

Regardless.. The creature was a tad bit over the average male height, a whopping 5 feet and 8 inches. It had grey skin as strong as steel, it's face was a black glass that gave a distorted reflection of everything it looked at.

Overall.. It's been described as "slightly creepy" and "very expensive looking."

The creature, now at its full height, started looking around the room. It grabbed and examined some of the medical equipment and picked up a small magic drill that one of the nurses were using to attempt to breach its skin.

(A/n- The nurses don't know that he's wearing a suit of armor, they also don't know its a "he.")

It laid the drill back on the small white table and looked at the two nurses, both were still frozen in their spots.

The creature walked towards them but stopped roughly 8 steps away, it looked at them, and spoke.

"Were am I?" The deep voice of the creature asked.

Redheart, being a slightly more experienced nurse then her companion, bravely stepped forward and answered the question.

"P-Ponyville." She answered, slightly trembling in fear.

"Ponyville?" The creature repeated.

Nurse Redheart shook her head.

"What a odd name for a town... Is this town famous for its pony's?" The creature asked, greatly surprising Nurse Redheart.

"Actually.. Yeah.. We are." She didn't stutter with her response this time.

Odd.. She found herself having a conversation with an alien...

She couldn't help but inwardly sigh, "just another Monday." She thought.

Just another Monday...


	2. Wanna read more of the story?

If you want to read more of this story then I recommend that you go to fimfiction, search AMAHS and find my story, "the fallen soldier"

amd mad sense I'm not allowed to have nothing but a authors note, I have to write a short chapter.

"RainbowDash!" I called out whilst stomping through the mud.

Her faint figure disappeared behind the trees, finding her woulda been a pain in the ass considering every tree in this place looked the same. But her hair was her downfall and I spotted her instantly through the darker colors of the forest.


End file.
